


As One Dead

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing your future is not always a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One Dead

  
Aragorn woke badly from the dream, sitting bolt upright. He cursed, softly so as not to alarm the others, but foully and with great purpose.  
At first, it had seemed to be another prescience; he had seen himself, laid out on a bier. Time and care had sown grey in his hair and beard, worn lines in his face; but so had joy and happiness. He had the look of one who had lived life well and long, and gone easily with Death when he had come calling, for there was a great peace about him.  
But then Aragorn had looked up, and seen Arwen. Lines were graven upon her shining face; not of time, for she looked no older than she had at their first meeting, but of tears. Weeping marred her face, twisted it into an aged, lined woman--the aged, lined woman she would never be. He would die, pass over to that last green shore, and Arwen would remain, never aging and always alone.  
He could not condemn her to that fate. His hand found the Evenstar at his breast, and he resolved to return it... even if it meant denying him his chance at happiness.  



End file.
